May Potter and the Time Turner
by greenie-eyed-girl
Summary: May Potter is the Grandaughter of the famous Harry Potter. She is starting her 1st year at Hogwarts where she makes new friends but comes across a certain object that could turn her world upside down.
1. Platform Nine and Three Quaters

May was a petite girl who had flaming orange hair and bright green eyes and now as she walked through Kings Cross Station, pushing a large trolley fit with a trunk and a cage holding a large white owl, she looked even smaller than she normally was. She walked with a tall man, who had messy black hair and green eyes like she had, and a tall lady, who had flaming orange hair and brown eyes. May knew these people as her mother and father, Albus and Rose Potter.

"Alright May, are you ready to step onto platform 9 ¾ for the first time?" Asked Albus as they reached platform 9¾.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said but she wasn't ready. She was scared and nervous. She had such big shoes to fill. All her cousins were fabulous witches and wizards who got amazing marks in all their examinations. She felt pressurised by herself to do well as she knew that her father was such an amazing wizard. He was an auror for the Ministry of Magic and could soon be the new Minister for Magic himself. And she was evidentially the granddaughter of the most famous wizard of all time Harry Potter, her grandfather, who had defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. The worry that she would be placed in Slytherin kept sweeping over her, but she brushed it off.

She ran at the wall ¾ of the way between platform 9 and 10 and the next thing she knew she was on another platform that had a large sign overhead reading _Platform 9¾. _The platform was filled with hundreds of kids who had trolleys like hers talking and saying goodbye to their parents as they boarded a steam train that said in large words _Hogwarts Express_. May's parents came through the barrier together pushing May forwards towards the train. May and her parents walked along the platform hurriedly, they only had 7 minutes to get May onto the train, looking for May's relatives.

"May, May," said a voice coming from a compartment on the train. May looked frantically around to see who it was but couldn't find the person making the noise anywhere. Then she suddenly came across someone with flaming orange ringlets and deep brown eyes. It was her cousin Sally Weasley, who was the daughter of her aunty and uncle, Hugo and Lily Weasley. Sally was beaming with joy at the sight of her best-friend and suddenly May seemed to forget all the nerves that consumed her because at that moment she knew that her best friend would always be there for her.

"May. You need to get on the train now or else it is going to leave without you!" Rose said in a worried tone and May's worries returned. She didn't want to miss the train so she quickly packed her stuff away and headed towards the compartment that Sally was in.

Before leaving May went over and said goodbye to her parents putting on a fake smile to hide her worries. Her father who could always see threw her, although, pulled her aside with a minute to spare and told her "May, remember whatever house you are in I will always be proud of you. My dad told me when I was going to Hogwarts for the first time that Severus, which is my middle name, has named after a Slytherin, and he was probably the bravest man my father ever knew. Remember that May, remember that."

Tears swelling in May's eyes she turned around and was shocked to feel an unexpected excitement that she knew all the first years would be feeling. As she stepped into the compartment that was filled with friends she felt that whatever the outcome she would enjoy her seven years at the acclaimed school. She sat down next to Sally and prepared herself for her first journey to Hogwarts.


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts Castle

The trip to Hogwarts was just as good as her cousins had explained it. It was maybe even better. Once the train had left the station all the first years in the compartment started talking about what house they wanted to be sorted.

There were six first years and one fifth year in May's compartment. There was a brown haired boy with a long shaped face called Tommy Longbottom and he was telling May about how his grandfather expected that he would be placed in Gryffindor. There was a boy who was short, blonde and pale and a girl who was tall with black bushy hair and an oversized nose who both told Sally that they wanted to be in Ravenclaw. Their names were Sweeny Malfoy and Liana Topham. The fifth year seemed to be one of the first years' older brother as the two were talking intently and looked distantly alike, May overheard their names as Wilfred and William Buck. The last two girls in the compartment were identical with short dark blonde hair and wide hazel eyes, they went by the names of Shirley and Shae Temple.

"What house do you think you will be in?" Shirley asked May but before May could answer an old, plump lady pushing a trolley that was filled with large boxes of sweets and trays of cakes came into view. All the students in the compartment cramped out of the door to order sweets.

"I got three cauldron cakes and two chocolate frogs!" said the younger Buck brother William.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

May and Sally walked around the train aimlessly passing compartment after compartment before going to get changed into their robes. The two bumped into Sally's older brother Daniel and his friend Cameron Tinggy who were setting off dung bombs in the perfects compartment. They passed by their other cousin Becka in a compartment that was scarce of people and she was reading a large and thick book that looked quite old and tattered.

When they looked into one compartment they saw an older girl with long brown bushy hair and a prefect badge, making out with an older boy who was quite pale with jet black fine hair. The two girls looked at each other and quickly walked away back to their compartment were May decided she would stay for the remainder of the trip.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The train pulled up at Hogsmeade Station and May and Sally stepped off the train into the chilling night.

"All first years follow me" exclaimed a tall man that looked like he had just had a fight with a bear. His clothes were tattered and his face was gnarled. May looked over to Sally, an excited smile on each of their faces. They walked over to the man with all the other first years and set off towards a forest of trees.

They walked for at least ten minutes, following the man through thick brown mud and autumn leaves until they finally reached a river that was sparkling from the lights of a magnificent castle that was perched high on a hill. The land must have been ten acres or more and the castle extended into the low rain clouds that were perched above it.

"My name is Marko Hagrid but please call me Hagrid. I am the Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts." said the man who May now knew as Hagrid. _Hagrid…. Hagrid. How do I know that name? _May thought as Marko told the first years his name.

"We will be travelling by boat to the castle, 4 people per boat." said Hagrid and with that all the first year's piled onto the boats. May shared a boat with Sally, Tommy Longbottom and William Buck. Marko lit 50 lanterns with a flick of his wand and then with another flick of his wand the boats took off at an easy speed. They all laughed and talked and watched excitedly as the boats travelled across the still water that was sparkling in the light of the lanterns like a thousand diamonds. As the boats travelled closer to the castle it went silent as all the first years realised that they were almost there. It was only broken when they reached the shores and Hagrid told them to pile off.

They stepped out of their boats and followed Hagrid to a large wooden door that had a rusty doorhandle and there were cobwebs scattered everywhere. Hagrid tapped the door with his hand and it opened, slamming against a stone wall. When they walked through the door they found themselves confronted with a spiral staircase that reached high above their heads. May started climbing the stairs first with everyone else following behind her but before getting half way a silhouette of a person came into view. May quickly hurried up another couple of stairs but she was stopped by the no longer silhouetted figure.


End file.
